Funeral of Hearts
by WadeYoureBarelyAlive
Summary: What if Logan had someone, what if she found out he died? (Logan One Shot) [possible spoilers?]


" ** _What if Logan had someone, what if she found out he died?"_** **That idea has been bouncing around in my head for days so I decided to write it. Title based off of the HIM song "The Funeral of Hearts" it's truly a fantastic song, totally recommend giving that a listen to.**

* * *

 _He's gone._

Brain in full on panic mode, Diana paced back and forth. Wringing her fingers throw her long blonde hair, pulling at the roots. She couldn't feel him anymore. That connection, their bond as mates.

Not hearing his grouchy voice in her head, that was just scaring the shit out of her. It was too quiet. The silence was unsettling.

"No no no no…this…this is NOT happening. This can't. If he co-could help it…he…he wou-wouldn't just…no oh no no no…" Rambling was the only thing keeping her from passing out.

Trying to control her breathing seemed to be a lost cause when her whole entire world was crashing down upon her.

And with that, she sank down onto her knees and let out a soul decimating sob.

* * *

 _Day_.

 **Night**.

 _Night_.

 **Day**.

The days went by and time moved on but it was all the same to her. She continued stared out the window, clutching tightly onto a framed photo of two of them. It almost appeared as if she was waiting for someone to come home. Almost being the key word here. If it wasn't for the puffy red eyes, the salty tear lines trailing off her cheek next to a lip whose quivering just wouldn't quit.

Gazing up at the moon, a bittersweet smile graced her still quivering lips. She had once compared him to the moon in the dark sky. When she was asked why, Diana explained "Because he's kept me safe, even in the darkest of times. He makes me see stars, gives me hope."

Looking down at the photo, she dared to fully focus on his face. The once blemish-free skin was now littered in various scars. Wounds that seemed to not want to fully heal. The first red flag that something was wrong. He looked so much older, but that did not take away from how she saw him. She'd always tell him how beautiful he was, inside and out. He'd always affectionately call her a hippie nut in return.

Shaky hands traced his strong jawline, broad muscular shoulders and arms that were wrapped tightly around her own image. It was taken right after they got hitched. She'd never seen him so content. It left her breathless.

"Till death do us part.." She croaked. The eerie silence in her head was eating at her as time went on. Ever since they completed their bond, he was a constant presence in her mind, always muttering away in his head, whether he intended on her hearing him or not. She loved his grouchy thoughts. They made her laugh. He was such a low-key drama queen. Not that she'd ever tell him that….

"…Now I'll never get to." A painful gasp left her lips and she covered her mouth. Eyes closed tightly as if that would stop all the pain that was seeping into every pore on body. Every nook and cranny. Swallowing her whole. Leaving nothing but a hollowed out husk.

* * *

Diana tossed and turned for hours on the couch until the sun came out. She refused to sleep in their bed alone.

Walking out onto the porch she sat down on one of the chairs and closed her eyes. Letting the warm breeze seep into skin as she got lost in a memory.

 _His fingertips traced up and down her arms. The scruff on his face tickled as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She couldn't help but giggle at the sensation._

 _"_ _Logan…babe..Ohmygod stopppp! That tickles….and your gonna give me a beard rashhhhhh!" She snorted in between fits of giggles._

 _Feeling him grinning, she pushed him away slightly as he growled a little, just to get a gander at that smile. It was one she so rarely saw but loved all the same. It never ceased to leave her floating on a cloud._

 _He was already very pleasing to the eye, a smile just made it even more obvious of how damn attractive he was._

 _"_ _I love it when you smile, hun." Diana always made sure to tell him, every single time he gave her one. He deserved to know how beautiful he truly was. "My beautiful man." She whispered, her hand caressing his face._

 _As per usual, he rolled his eyes. The slight dustings of a blush, he'd never admit to having, appeared on his cheeks._

 _"_ _Ya know what darlin' I just think you like teasin the shit outta me." Logan chuckled "callin me beautiful, ya hippie nut." Wrapping his arms around her small form, pulling her close._

 _"_ _I've been thinkin-" He started saying_

 _"_ _-Woah dangerous territory there sir!" Diana chimed in_

 _Logan gave her a look and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle_

 _"_ _Anyway, as I was sayin. Di, we've been together for a while now. And ya know more than anyone, I'm not any good with feelings. But ya accept me just the same. So what I'm sayin is, Diana Bre Phillips will ya be my wife?" He finished, his voice getting softer towards the end. His nerves were on edge as he produced a simple yet lovely ring with a single opal stone from his pants pocket. Opal was Diana's favorite._

 _"_ _Oh my…Logan y-YES!" She was vibrating with happiness as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Holding her hand out, she examined it. "Logan, sweetheart, it's absolutely lovely!" She hugged and kissed him until they both had to go up for air._

 _"_ _Marriage or not I always planned on spending the rest of my days with ya, Di. You're it for me."_

Eyes snapped open, suddenly Diana couldn't breathe. She tried focusing her gaze on the grass flowing in the slight breeze. She grounded herself until she could breathe normally. But nothing would ever be normal again.

None of this was fair.

But when was life ever?


End file.
